Unwind
by iklaintevenmad
Summary: Kurt has a stressful day at work but, as always, Blaine is there to help him relax.


_This is my first time writing smut, so please tell me what you think!_

Kurt slams the door to the apartment shut, very tempted to just slide down it and collapse on the floor. Who knew working for Vogue was so _tiring_?

Well, yes, okay. Kurt _did _know going into the job that it would be as crazy and stressful as it sounded, but that doesn't mean that he _likes _it. He loves working there completely, but some nights – such as this one –he questions if he'll even be able to wake up on time the next morning and repeat the insane process all over again.

After pressing his forehead into the cool door for a moment, he shakes his head and straightens up. Blaine isn't home from college yet and Kurt knows he should probably make a start on dinner. They had started living together earlier that year – when Blaine moved out of the NYU dorms after his first year had finished – and it was an unspoken rule that whoever was home first worried about dinner.

However, after one withering glance at the kitchen, Kurt decides he'd just take a shower first. He's unbelievably drained and perhaps the warm water and his favourite exfoliating scrub will wake him up and put him in a better mood.

Standing in the bathroom waiting for the shower water to warm up, Kurt sighs quietly as he strips off his clothes and let them puddle around his feet. He hops in the shower and a small smile blooms across his face as the water falls on his skin. He hums his contentment but doesn't bother reaching for his scrub just yet. He knows from experience that the hot water won't run out for a long time, so he's planning to take as long as he wants. He starts singing quietly to himself as he runs a wet hand through his hair.

The sound of the door opening is drowned out for Kurt by the shower water beating down noisily. Blaine shuts the apartment door and takes in the seemingly empty apartment.

"Kurt?" He calls, wondering where his boyfriend is; he should be in from work by now.

Distantly he hears the thrum of the shower and smiles. Of course Kurt wouldn't hear him – he loved to relax in the shower, and when Kurt was relaxing he was oblivious to almost everything else around him.

Blaine starts stripping as he makes his way to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake. He opens the bathroom door quietly, not wanting to disturb Kurt just yet.

He loves everything about Kurt's body, particularly his long limbs and defined muscles. Clad only in his boxers, Blaine leans against the door frame and watches the water trickle down Kurt's skin in rivulets through the shower's glass door, his dick twitching in interest.

He takes his boxers off and moves further into the bathroom, opening the door to the shower. Kurt jumps and gasps when he notices his boyfriend slip in behind him but smiles when he feels Blaine's hands on his skin.

"Long day?" Blaine asks, noticing the tension in Kurt's shoulders.

"Mmm," Kurt hums as he feels the other man's hands knead at his overworked muscles. "The longest."

Blaine digs his fingers into Kurt's shoulders, massaging them. He lowers his hands to Kurt's arms, rubbing up and down as he drops kisses to his neck.

"Does this help?" He teases his fingertips up and down Kurt's forearms lightly, eliciting goosebumps even under the hot spray.

Kurt merely groans in response, dropping his head back onto Blaine's shoulder and smiling as he feels a light kiss pressed to temple. Blaine feels himself grow hard at the sheer proximity to Kurt's naked skin.

"You always know just how to make my day better." Kurt mumbles, eyes closed, enjoying the fact that Blaine's attention had turned back to his shoulders.

Blaine loves taking care of Kurt like this; his boyfriend's job is _insane_ and extremely stressful. But they both knew it would be like that when Kurt accepted the promotion, and Blaine had made a promise to himself that he'd be there to help Kurt relax whenever he needed it. He likes to think he does a pretty good job.

"So you admit that my hands are magic?" Blaine whispers directly into Kurt's ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth, running his tongue over it and biting down softly, his hands never leaving Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt is pliant under him and groans loudly at what Blaine does with his mouth. Releasing Kurt's ear with a soft pop, Blaine peeks over his boyfriend's shoulder and looks down at the amazing body he's come to memorise. He moans at the sight of Kurt's erection and presses his own against Kurt's back, raising himself slowly on his tip toes and then dropping back down, effectively grinding his dick against the line of Kurt's ass. He groans, low and long, burying his face in Kurt's neck.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, palms lying flat against his lover's warm skin. He rubs slow circles into Kurt's belly as he laves kisses, licks and the occasional bite to the back of his neck, his hands coming closer and closer to where Kurt needed them but never close enough.

"Blaine… _please_," Kurt gasps, reaching his arm around to hold his boyfriend's head in place, fingers running through his curls and staying there.

Blaine grazes his teeth over Kurt's neck and breathes out shakily. "What do you want, baby?"

"Touch me," he pleaded, moaning desperately along with Blaine as the latter's cock presses right up against his ass.

"I _am _touching you," Blaine attempts to tease, but his voice is too breathy for it to work.

"_Blaine_," Kurt feels the need to reprimand, tightening his grip on Blaine's head and bringing his other arm up to the man's neck, just to have something to grab on to.

Finally Blaine grasps Kurt's neglected cock and his boyfriend cries out. The steamy water allows Blaine's hand to glide across the hot skin and his own dick throbs from where it rubs against the small of Kurt's back and into his ass.

"Love you like this," Blaine mumbles around a kiss to just below Kurt's ear, where his skin is particularly sensitive. He digs his teeth in gently, the ghost of a bite, and Kurt moans desperately. "All loose and relaxed. Love knowing I can do this to you."

Kurt sighs. "Love it when you do it to me," he murmurs, tightening his grip in his boyfriend's curls and dropping his other arm from Blaine's neck, letting his hand rest on top of Blaine's moving one momentarily before reaching back and grabbing Blaine's ass.

Blaine's hand slowly works over Kurt's cock, his thumb rubbing at the head on every upward stroke. It's only when Kurt starts making those breathy, mewling sounds that means he's close that Blaine speeds up the pace and tightened his grip.

Kurt grinds back into Blaine's cock and they both moan, their noises merging into one. Blaine brings his other hand up to cup Kurt's balls and roll them gently. Kurt fucks up into Blaine's hand, crying out and turning his head to _finally _catch Blaine's lips in a kiss, sweet but desperate, their tongues gliding against each other.

"_Love you so much_," Kurt gasps out.

"Let go, Kurt, let go for me, please," Blaine pleads as he grinds even harder against Kurt, his cock practically begging for the friction, precome smearing itself all over Kurt's skin where the shower water can't reach.

With a gasp Kurt stills and shudders, Blaine working him through his orgasm and only stopping when he feels Kurt slump against him. The high pitched "_Blaine_" is what tips his boyfriend over the edge, and he presses his dick impossibly closer to Kurt as he comes with a loud "_fuck"_.

For a minute only their deep breathing can be heard over the sound of the shower, but then Blaine nudges at the underside of Kurt's jaw with his nose and smiles.

"Thank you," Kurt whispers, feeling a thousand times better than he had when he'd got home earlier that night.

Blaine grins. "Mm, you're welcome. Now how about I wash your hair while you use your exfoliating scrub?"

_I have the best boyfriend ever_, Kurt thinks as he reaches for the bottles.

They finally get out of the shower when it goes from hot to lukewarm, Blaine scooping Kurt up in one of their huge fluffy towels and using the corners to pull Kurt closer to him and plant a kiss on his nose. His boyfriend giggles and allows himself to be wrapped up and dried off before returning the favour. He pays special attention to Blaine's curls, towel drying them gently so they don't frizz.

Kurt lifts the towel away from Blaine's face slowly when he's finished, revealing those brown eyes that never fail to make him melt.

"How about we get changed and order takeout?" Blaine offers.

Kurt smiles, grateful he doesn't have to worry about cooking after all. "Sounds perfect."

They change into sweatpants and tees and decide on pizza, because that's Kurt's favourite thing to eat when he's unhappy.

They lie on their bed afterwards – even though it's hardly late enough – but don't get under the covers. Blaine lies on his back and Kurt curls into his side, hands fisting into Blaine's shirt. Blaine drops a kiss to Kurt's head.

"You want to talk about it?" Blaine asks, not knowing what _it _is but having no doubts that something is definitely wrong with his boyfriend. Kurt's had plenty of stressful days at work before this, but normally he's back to his normal self by the end of the night. He's never like this.

Kurt's quiet for a long time but Blaine waits patiently. He knows Kurt will tell him eventually.

"Sometimes I don't know why I even took this promotion," Kurt whispers.

Blaine doesn't reply, simply waits for Kurt to elaborate.

"Sometimes I don't think I'm good enough for it."

_Now _Blaine says something. "_What_? Kurt, you're _amazing_. Anyone can see that. You wouldn't have _got_ the promotion if you didn't deserve it."

"But clearly I can't handle it if I get stressed so easily!" Kurt argues and Blaine actually laughs a little.

"You think Anna Wintour never gets stressed?" He asks, raising his eyebrow.

Kurt scowls. "It's not the same," he mumbles.

"Of _course _it's the same!" Blaine cries, exasperated. He manoeuvres them so that he's spooning Kurt, his front pressed firmly against Kurt's chest, and places more kisses to his boyfriend's – now thoroughly marked – neck.

"You're perfect," he whispers.

They talk for what seems like hours, the darkening room their only indication of time. At some point they get under the covers. Kurt turns in Blaine's arms and they whisper their secrets into each other's skin.

"So you don't think this is too much for me? For us? I see a lot of late nights at work in the future." Kurt finally asks.

His eyes are drooping and Blaine's feel heavy, too, but there's a tone of worry in his boyfriend's voice that Blaine desperately wants to eradicate. "We'll be fine, Kurt. We always are."

Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine's lips softly. "I love you," he whispers.

Blaine returns the sentiment with the sort of gentle calm that only comes from being so peacefully close to someone you love wholeheartedly.

They snuggle further into the pillows and sigh contentedly. As they drift to sleep Blaine congratulates himself on relaxing Kurt, and in that moment he knows that they'll be fine whatever happens, through graduations and promotions, so long as they have lazy showers, takeouts and pillow talk.

Blaine feels a light kiss pressed to his curls and smiles. They'll be fine.

_Don't forget to review!_


End file.
